


Limerence

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story of Daniel George -Kai said- The King Bee of all the Princes of the school and just some random nerd, Choi Soobin.





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this kind of a cliche story lmaooo but this idea is coming to my head suddenly so I thought why the hell not, hehe, sorry for grammar mistakes and language error :(((

"You guys!! Pay attention!"

 

The signature of Mr. Lee is showing off again, he banging on the black board to get his pupil's attention, because good god they're louder than a bunch of flies kept in a box together. The loud sounds practically shutting up everyone and forced themselves to pay their attention to the old teacher.

 

"This is the loudest class I've ever met, ya! And you guys grades are the lowest too, what do you want to be?"

 

Here goes his lectures again, said the murmurs from the class, with rolled eyes and heavy sighs those insults will never really get into them, somehow. Even though Mr. Lee has threatened them it'll affect their grades.

 

"Why can't you all be like Choi Soobin over here," he pointed out the said student who seat in front of the row near the window, who startled as he get pointed, the boy is quiet the whole class and only spoke when spoken to, when his friends sounds like unreleased apes behind he keep taking notes from the black board to his notebook. Even his outside look tell that he is the type of top class student.

 

But Soobin didn't like it when he being compared to his friends, it makes him feel uneasy because for the result they will throw him hate stare and talking shit behind him, that, not that he cares but he choose his school life to be quiet and less problems to deal with. He knows he's just a nerd but at least he won't get involved with drama, and this class is famous for that.

 

"He always got straights A+s for every subjects unless like you insolent brats, you all should be like him!"

 

Soobin only can form a cringed smile on his face as he adjusting his glasses that slip on the bridge of his nose, he is the worst if it comes to taking compliments.

 

Mr. Lee looks like he wants to spit his fire words again but the bell stop him, Soobin sighs in relief when he watch the old man's back disappearing behind the class door after he said some words like 'I'll end you guys if your grade still fall on the mud' or something like that.

 

"He's the worst, he made the other hates you for no reason."

 

His seatmate retorts, his doll face features is scrunched and annoyed that Soobin has to mentally coo at that,

 

"That's fine Kai, I don't think much people will like me if he didn't do it anyway," he laughs a little as he clear up his books, pretend to not aware of the dirty looks some of his classmates throw at him.

 

"If it's gonna make you feel better I have a secret about him you might wanna know hyung," The younger said with a playful smirk on his face, he's two years below him but the kid start school way too fast which makes him in the same class as Soobin despite the age difference between them.

 

"What?" Soobin raise one of his eyebrows, feeling interested because Kai isn't one to have things like this.

 

Kai shifts closer to Soobin and whisper something to his ear.

 

"Yesterday, he asked me to help him with books, so I brought it to his room and... Guess what I found on his table?"

 

"..... What?"

 

"Azithromycin,"

 

Soobin pulls away from Kai with a shock on his face, and Kai is clearly amused by his expression.

 

"Azithromycin," he repeated, Kai nods enthusiastically.

 

"Yep,"

 

The older let out a snort with that still unbelievable expression on his face.

 

"No way,"

 

"Yes way,"

 

"He got chlamydia,"

 

Kai's grin is wider and he laughs it off, "Hell yeah, poor thing."

 

"Poor man, indeed." Soobin felt bad for laughing at the matter but he can't help it, the old man wasn't married and maybe he's going around sleeping with random people it's no wonder if he catch some STDs. Well, he must learned how to be nice.

 

"So, let's eat? I'm so hungry," Kai rubs his belly and Soobin throws a bewildered look at him.

 

"You're the one who hungry why rubs my belly?" Soobin protests as he swats the younger's hand away from his stomach.

 

"Hehe, can't help it. Your belly is like plushie,"

 

"You are the baby you have no right to compare me to a plushie," Soobin only tugs a smile on his face as their made their way out of the class room to the cafeteria.

 

It's usually just him and Kai, sometimes that freshmen Taehyun, Kai's friend joined them if he wasn't so busy, but even so he never feel lack of friends because he has seen that most troubles caused by wrong step in friendship.

 

In their way to the cafetaria, they witnessed how those home coming princes of the school rejects yet another innocent girl who fall into their fake charm, she was crying and Soobin always can't stand to see a girl crying so he held Kai's hand to silently tell him to stop for a while and watch from a far.

 

"Oh god, that's her." Kai clicked his tongue, Soobin look over to him with whispered voice.

 

"Who?"

 

"Hyojung, another stuck up princess with her clown face, no need to feel bad for her, she literally eat any girls' soul whose weaker than her to get what she wants,"

 

"Ah," was the only respond Kai got, he just shakes his head and hold his hyung's hand to get him out of there and pay no mind to them.

 

"Girls are so complicated, what are they expecting from those pigs really?" Kai wondering with a thinking pose, Soobin chuckles lightly.

 

"Which proves more Sailor Moon girls are always superior than other girls,"

 

"Of course," Kai rolled his eyes, mouthed "You weeb," instead saying it out loud.

 

"Hey I hear you!"

 

"Haha, sorry hyung. It's just so funny you have such strong bond and interest for an anime that ended around the nineties."

 

"Sailor moon is a world treasure, leave me and my girls alone." Soobin pouts and all Kai wants at that time is to pinch Soobin cheeks until he cries because his hyung is just that cute.

 

The cafeteria is crowded as usual, Soobin and Kai usually won't bother to seat will all of those ignorant, obnoxious and loud kids, they'd just got some foods and drinks and go to the rooftop of the school, it's a lot quieter and peaceful.

 

But maybe it won't work that way this time.

 

"Hey you!"

 

The deep voice makes Kai turn his head to see who's calling with such loud voice like that, and it irks him when he saw the guy.

 

It's Hwang Hyunjin, another generic trouble maker of the school, with his messy hair, messy uniform, piercings and all, Kai had a lot of questions why this guys hasn't been suspended yet.

 

"No, not you dollface, the nerd."

 

That makes Soobin look at him, he was so used to that name referred to him because almost everyone except Kai call him that.

 

"Oh yes, hey! Do you think uhh, you can teach us some things with your smart brain?" Hyunjin gives him a wink and his group hollered with laughter, Kai grip his hand and ready to just get out of here but Soobin tells him it's okay, he isn't a kid, petty things like this, he can handle that just fine.

 

"Sure, what do you need me to help you with?" Soobin flashes a sweet smile, Hyunjin clutches his chest with one hand.

 

"Cute! Do you think you can teach us how to be a faggot like you and dollface there?"

 

The mocking laughter is in the air and almost everyone in the cafeteria got their eyes on them right now, some whispered to each other and some with enjoyment of the bullying in their faces.

 

Soobin's smile fell immediately, but Kai isn't having it, he hand his food to Soobin and walk towards the table where Hyunjin and his friends sat.

 

"What did you just said to us?"

 

"You two are some little faggots," Hyunjin replied with a grin on his face, and Kai wants nothing but to punch his teeth until he's bleeding.

 

"Sorry, I can't hear that clearly, say that again." Kai is leaning closer to Hyunjin's face, his gaze is sharp and if glare could kill, Hyunjin would definitely dead by now.

 

"You two are disgusting faggots,"

 

Kai flashes a wide smile right in front of the boy's face, but it wasn't a smile, it was a hidden grin, like a Cheshire cat.

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Yes,"

 

It's all happened too quickly Soobin can't tell what happen, but he definitely saw Kai grabs a glass of water from the table before splash it to the guy's face. Makes him dripping wet, Hyunjin's shocked face is really a thing to look at.

 

"Fuck you!"

 

Soobin run towards Kai to hold his hand and drags the younger before the situation could get any worse, but he somehow can still heard those guys saying about watch their backs and it only makes Soobin worried.

 

"Kai! Why did you do it??" Soobin asks as he panting heavily, running to the rooftop of the school with dragging Kai really makes him out of breath.

 

"He said ugly things to you hyung! You shouldn't be just accept it like that!"

 

"Yes! B-but... But do you know who those guys are? You c-could be in trouble!" Soobin stuttered, he clearly look stressed out and petrified, Kai can tell because his hyung's face is got pale, that's just how it went if he's scared, it makes his heart sank a little.

 

"Hyung..." He called, slowly hold Soobin's hand in his, tries to make his panicked hyung to look at him.

 

And Soobin did, his glassy eyes makes Kai's heart break even more, his hyung is such a gentle creature, he's like a glass, fragile, must be treated gently, but there's always those ugly creature who's still willing to hurt him like this.

 

"Don't worry, we'll be just fine, nothing will hurt you, I'll always protect you from them."

 

Soobin nods a little, trying to not sobs as he pulls the younger into his embrace. Kai always know how to makes him feel better, he's like a younger brother he never had but he always wanted, he wouldn't care for the rumours spreading in the entire school called them gays for being too close, he wouldn't afraid of anything if Kai is still beside him.

 

"Don't cry again, you wet your glasses." Kai pulls the glasses from the latter's eyes carefully, Soobin manages to chuckles between his sobs and wipes his tears with his sleeve.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm such a cry baby,"

 

"That's fine, you can cry whenever you want," Kai hugs him from behind, rest his chin on the older's shoulder and pats his head to soothe him, and it works.

 

Sometimes, these things that makes all the hardships he face in the school bearable.

 

"Now let's eat! I bought you bread and almond milk!"

 

"Woah? Really? You're the best Kai!"

.

.

.

"That stupid fucking little bitch, I'm gonna kill him." Hyunjin declares angrily as he wipes his face with handkerchief, staring angrily at his own reflection on the bathroom mirror, Kai's attack on him really did make him wet and he has to wear sparing clothes because his uniform is soaked.

 

"You should've punched him on the face when you got the chance though," Jaemin said from beside him,

 

"Haha, you should've seen your face when he splashed you, priceless." Another of his friend, Yoonbin retorts with mocking laughter, Hyunjin just snort and rolled his eyes, continue on drying himself.

 

"He's lucky Yeonjun's not in place, he'd be a dead meat." Jaemin said again as he tapping his chin. That'd be awesome to see the kid got into Yeonjun's cold hands though,

 

"Which makes me remember, where is he again?" Hyunjin asks, finally done with his business.

 

"He said he need to accompany his transfered cousin, he's just arrived from America,"

 

"Who's his name again he said?"

 

"Bom--? Beomgyu? Yep, Beomgyu."

 

Hyunjin nods, he can picture how cousin of Choi Yeonjun would look like, must be not far from the perfection. Like him.

 

"Anyways, those faggots will still got their lesson for messing with me," Hyunjin clicked his tongue and steps out of the bathroom, his friends followed him behind.

 

"Give 'em hell, buddy."

 

"I sure will,"

 

Meanwhile, the said couple already get down from the rooftop, Soobin doesn't look sad again, Kai's mission of bringing smile to his hyung's face back is succeed and he couldn't get any happier.

 

"Who's that,"

 

"Hm?"

 

"That, the guy's who's with the king bee," Kai hushed, his hand gestured towards the two guys who's standing quite far from where they are, and Soobin knows too well who's Kai is referring to with that term 'king bee'

 

"You mean Daniel George?" Soobin chuckles, it's like an inside joke between them to call the most desirable and wanted guy in the whole school with that name, Daniel -his English name, Kai knew this somehow- and George, from Regina George of mean girls, that is Kai's reference too.

 

"Yeah,"

 

It was Choi Yeonjun, he's a senior but everyone looks up to him and most importantly wants him. He's with another guy that looks just as etheral as he is and that sure is something you didn't get to look everyday.

 

Soobin wouldn't considered Yeonjun as the bad side, he doesn't know the guy personally, just know his name and face, but he's sure he isn't a douchebag or fuckboy like his other friends, he rejects girls who confessed to him properly, and the guy's actually quite smart too that makes him wondered why is he hanging out with such trash.

 

"Must be a new student, transferred student."

 

"Oh wait, I remembered him, he's Yeonjun's cousin." Kai said now he look at the guy's face closer, he recalled him. When he was in Mr. Lee room, he accidentally saw a new file opened about a transferred student from America and almost all of his information is in there including the fact that he's Yeonjun's cousin.

 

"His cousin?" Soobin stares at the said boy,

 

"Uh huh, two arrogant Chois in one time? I'm not sure I can handle it," Kai fake groaned, Soobin immediately pouts and nudges his side

 

"I'm a Choi too,"

 

"Oh right hehe, sorry hyung."

 

Soobin avoid his gaze to look at the two guys as they walk past them, but he can't lie to say he didn't realize both of them were staring at him and Kai, it was only for seconds before they both return to their conversation again.

 

That was so close.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedbacks if you want <3


End file.
